


The Art of Dance

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Ballet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10072841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Kageyama is a dancer and meets fellow ballerina Hinata.





	

Kageyama was late. Undeniably late. He felt terrible and was disappointed in himself. The Tokyo Academy of The Arts had offered him a dance scholarship and he was going to be late on his first day. He flew past gates of his house and sped toward the subway. 

He felt jittery. He was going to be placed on a dance team today. There were different levels. Advanced teams consisted of the Karasuno, Aoba Johsai, and Shiratorizowa teams. Intermediate had the Nekoma, Date Tech, and Fukurodani teams. Beginner was left with Johzenji and Nohebi teams. 

Kageyama rushed onto the train and grabbed a seat near the back. He was about to set his dance bag onto the seat next to him when a small orange-haired boy sat next to him. Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry! I needed a seat. I'm late to the Tokyo Academy of The Arts and we have a critical practice today. I'm Hinata."

Kageyama suppressed a small smile at the boy's bubbly chatter. 

"Kageyama. I'm heading to the Academy too."

Hinata beamed. 

"Are you new?"

"Yes. Scholarship student."

Hinata grinned and practically bounced in his seat. 

"I am too! I got in last year and was placed on the Karasuno Dance Team."

Kageyama felt his eyes widen as he heard the name of the elite team. How? Karasuno was a very elite team and few made it during their four yeas at the Academy. To be placed on it in your first year and after Evaluation too was impressive. 

"Is-is Evaluation hard?"

Hinata shook his head. 

"The trick is not to run your routine over and over. For instance, I'm a ballerina. I didn't run over my ballet routine continuously. Otherwise, I would've botched it. I let myself get lost in the music and forgot about everybody else. Try that."

Kageyama nodded and sipped on his carton of milk. He always had one before a routine. He also was a ballerina and he was dancing to Moonlight Sonata, which was a complicated routine. 

The train stopped and doors opened. Kageyama stood up and got ready to leave. Hinata bustled ahead of him and at the last minute turned. 

"Hey, Kageyama?"

Kageyama looked at him.

"I hope you make it onto Karasuno. We'd be glad to have you."

Kageyama smiled and so did Hinata's perfect, pink lips. Then he was gone. 

**~ ~ ~**

Kageyama breathed a sigh of relief. Evaluation was over and now he stood at the bulletin board to see which team he was placed on. He heard kids exclaim proudly as they made elite teams, yet Kageyama didn't see his name. Then he spotted it.

_Karasuno Dance Team New Members:_

_Kageyama Tobio_

_Nishinoya Yuu_

_Yamaguchi Tadashi_

_Tsukishima Kei_  

Kageyama couldn't help but let out a whoop of his own. He was giddy with happiness and pride. He'd made it. A first year. He headed away from the boards and to the front desk in the lobby. The receptionist looked up,

"May I help you, dear?'

"Hi. Can you please give me my packet for the Karasuno Dance Team and direct toward the practice room?"

The woman smiled. She handed him a thick, brown envelope that contained his dance schedule and welcome packet from the team. 

"The practice room for Karasuno or private?"

"Private."

Kageyama wanted to run through his routine for the spring display. After the display, he would join Karasuno as a member. That's how it worked at the Academy. 

The receptionist pointed toward the right hallway and told him to look for a door marked Room 16. Kageyama set off, already reading the packet. The captains of the team were two boys named Sugawara Koushi and Sawamura Daichi. Kageyama found he was rooming with another male named Nishinoya Yuu. He'd find his room later. Practices were every day except Sunday. 

Room 16 came into view. Kageyama put away the packet and set into his bag. He slipped into the bathroom across the hall and changed into his leggings and shirt. He folded his clothes and placed his bag into the locker room and then entered the practice room.

He stopped dead. Hinata was in there and he was flying. He leaped and twirled through the air and then perched back down lightly. He arced above Kageyama, completely oblivious to the ravenette. When the music playing in his head ended, Hinata settled back onto the floor and blinked at Kageyama.

"Oh. Sorry. I must be blocking you from practicing. Go ahead and I'll be going."

"No!"

Kageyama's outburst surprised both him and Hinata. 

"Okay."

"Practice with me."

Hinata smiled and stepped closer. 

"Alright."

"I-I made Karasuno."

Hinata's smile rivaled the sun. Kageyama couldn't help but notice how perfect and plump Hinata's lips were. So kissable. 

"Congratulations! Yay!"

Kageyama smiled shyly and looked down at the floor. The silence was becoming oppressive so he started on arabesques. He had been going for a while when he felt small hands on his hips. His breath hitched. 

"Kageyama, your legs aren't going high enough." 

"Oh."

"Mmm. Work on that. During displays, they take off for that."

"Thank you."

Hinata nodded and let go, his gorgeous, brown eyes never leaving Kageyama's ice-blue ones. Kageyama set his leg down and moved closer to Hinata. A quick smile slid across his features and the smaller boy went on his tippy toes. 

"Hinata, what---"

The press of soft lips against his answered the unspoken question. Hinata pressed himself slightly against Kageyama and Kageyama's arms came around his waist. Kageyama gently bit Hinata's lower lip, causing him to moan. That gave Kageyama access to the cavern of Hinata's mouth. 

They broke away, both pink and blushing. Hinata sheepishly looked at Kageyama. 

"Sorry, I just-- your lips-- _God,_ you're just really attractive."

"You too."

Hinata laughed. Kageyama realized how true it was. Hinata had been stuck in his head ever since the train and that was why he'd tried so hard to make Karasuno. _Hinata_ was on it. That was why it was such a _perfect_ team. 

"Kageyama?"

"Hmm?"

"I've got to get going."

Kageyama pouted. Hinata smiled at the action and gathered up his bag. 

"Kageyama?"

"Yes?"

"For all the partner or duet dances, can we be partners?"

"God, yes." 

It was out of his mouth before rational thought could take over. Hinata laughed again and opened the door. 

"I'll see you next Monday?" 

Kageyama nodded, watching Hinata's graceful movements. Hinata grinned, darted back over, kissed Kageyama lightly on the cheek, raced back over to the door, winked, and was gone.

Kageyama smiled and touched his cheek. He was really starting to enjoy his time at the Academy. 


End file.
